


the sun within a jar that's broken

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Avicebron's Master likes to sit with him in his workshop.  Avicebron doesn't understand, but he doesn't mind either.





	the sun within a jar that's broken

Ritsuka is not an especially talented magus, even by the standards of the modern era. Avicebron knows that his perspective is a millennium out of date, but even according to the Chaldea staff, the savior of humanity is sub-par at most magecraft. He is an excellent commander, able to stay calm under pressure and with an unshakable resolve - to say nothing of his kindness that Avicebron can only hope to someday be worthy of - but he would never have had a chance to show this if divine will had not tarried his steps on that day.

Avicebron can’t imagine that his Master is getting much out of watching him in his workshop. Certainly he appreciates Ritsuka bringing him tea - he doesn’t need it, but the sentiment isn’t one he’d reject. But sticking around after that seems pointless when just about everything he’s doing is beyond Ritsuka’s ability.

He would still attempt to teach him if Ritsuka asked him to. But then, there are certainly better Casters to ask for instruction, in more useful and accessible fields.

Sometimes Avicebron makes conversation. More often he doesn’t, and is content to work in silence with Ritsuka sitting next to him. Being watched isn’t normally something he enjoys, but it doesn’t make his skin prick if it’s Ritsuka.

Perhaps it’s the companionable silence or Avicebron’s own tendency to get lost in his work, but he often forgets that his Master is there. Or, he doesn’t exactly forget, because he knows where his Master is at all times, but it slips his mind that when he finishes his work and turns to leave his workshop, Ritsuka will be right in front of him. Thankfully, the mask is good for hiding any startled expressions that might or might not have crossed his features.

Why is tonight different from all other nights?

It’s not because of Avicebron noticing the bags under his Master’s eyes when he walks in, though it is unusual for him to directly call attention to them: “Have you been getting enough sleep, Master?”

“I haven’t.” Ritsuka more slumps into his usual seat than sits in it. “Lately it’s hard for me to relax enough to sleep more than a few hours… Your workshop’s one of the only places I can feel peaceful.”

“…Stay as long as you like.” It’s not usually his policy to allow others into his workshop when he isn’t there, but he can make an exception for his Master.

It’s hardly unusual for Avicebron to work late into the night. Sleep is a necessity for humans but optional for Servants, and there is always more work to be done. Usually Ritsuka will be called away at some point, for a meal with the other Servants, or a briefing with Holmes and Da Vinci, or daily simulator training. Avicebron himself remains in his workshop until there is a need for him to leave it.

This night is different from all other nights because it’s the first time that Ritsuka has fallen asleep at Avicebron’s desk.

The change in his breathing gets Avicebron’s attention. Ritsuka has his head resting on his arms on the wooden desk. Neither the desk nor the chair can be all that comfortable to sleep on, but if you’re exhausted enough…

Avicebron reaches out for Ritsuka’s shoulder, to - nudge him awake? Pick him up and carry him to his room? - but his hand stops an inch before making contact. Even if it might be better for Ritsuka to sleep in a real bed, he couldn’t bring himself to wake him up.

Instead, he shrugs off his own cape and drapes it over Ritsuka’s shoulders. It’s a poor substitute for a blanket, but if his Master can only get some rest in his workshop, then Avicebron will make it the best rest he possibly can.

“…Avi…” Still asleep, Ritsuka snuggles into the cape on instinct. It makes Avicebron smile, though no one else will ever be allowed to know.

He returns to his work, but his thoughts are focused on the sleeping figure beside him.

_“…I’d give up my soul itself for one whose light is like the sun…”_

Perhaps tonight is a night for poetry, rather than golem crafting. He can think of no better inspiration to have at hand.

(Ritsuka wakes with Avicebron’s cape over him and the man himself sitting at his side with pen and paper in hand. An apology jumps to his lips, for making Avicebron watch over him through the night-

“You look well-rested, Master. I’m pleased to see it.” Avicebron reaches for his cape, but only to tug it more snugly around Ritsuka’s shoulders rather than to take it back.

“Good morning.” Ritsuka’s still embarrassed, but at least his Servant seems fine with him falling asleep here.

“...By the way.” Avicebron’s voice is unreadable. “I don’t mind if you want to call me Avi while conscious.”

With burning cheeks, Ritsuka hides his face in the cape.)

**Author's Note:**

> Both the fic title and the line in italics are from Avicebron's poem "I'd Give Up My Soul Itself".
> 
> ["Why is this night different from all other nights?"](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ma_Nishtana) for everyone who hasn't heard that a billion times every Passover.


End file.
